Stevie Wonder Concerts 1980s
1980 August 24, 1980 The Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (Benefit For The Children Of Lula Love & The "Gathering") September 1-3 & 5-7, 1980 Wembley Arena, London, ENG October 30-31, 1980 The Summit, Houston, TX November 1, 1980 Centroplex, Baton Rouge, LA November 2-3, 1980 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX November 7, 1980 Forum, Montréal, QC November 9, 1980 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA November 11, 1980 Boston Garden, Boston, MA November 12-13, 1980 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY November 16, 1980 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH November 17, 1980 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Gil Scott-Heron) November 20, 1980 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN November 22, 1980 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL November 23, 1980 The Checkerdome, St. Louis, MO November 26, 1980 Capital Centre, Landover, MD November 28, 1980 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC November 29, 1980 Nashville Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN November 30, 1980 The Omni, Atlanta, GA December 2, 1980 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN December 4, 1980 Balch Fieldhouse, University of Colorado, Boulder, CO December 5, 1980 McNichols Arena, Denver, CO December 7-8, 1980 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA December 11, 1980 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA December 12-13, 1980 Forum, Los Angeles, CA December 16, 1980 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ December 18, 1980 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC December 19-20, 1980 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA 1981 January 11, 1981 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI January 17, 1981 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT January 24, 1981 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY January 27, 1981 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Gil Scott-Heron) March 31-April 1, 1981 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN April 11, 1981 Western Springs Stadium, Auckland, NZ April 13, 1981 Athletic Park, Wellington, NZ May 6, 1981 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED May 9, 1981 Brøndby Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN May 10, 1981 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE May 11, 1981 Drammenshallen, Drammen, NOR May 13, 1981 Johanneshov Isstadion, Stockholm, SWE May 15, 1981 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER May 18, 1981 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER May 21, 1981 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER May 22, 1981 Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigshafen am Rhein, GER May 28, 1981 Les Arenes, Frejus, FRA May 31, 1981 Patinoire de Boulogne, Boulogne, FRA 1982 January 15, 1982 National Mall, Washington DC (MLK National Holiday March) June 6, 1982 Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA (Peace Sunday) June 19, 1982 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (supported by Aretha Franklin, Quincy Jones with Patti Austin & James Ingram, Maze with Frankie Beverly, Ashford & Simpson, Skyy) July 10, 1982 Busch Stadium, St. Louis, MO (Supported by Quincy Jones with Patti Austin & James Ingram, Ashford & Simpson, Kool & The Gang, Maze with Frankie Beverly, Sister Sledge) August 1, 1982 Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA (supported by Aretha Franklin, Quincy Jones with Patti Austin & James Ingram, Luther Vandross, Maze with Frankie Beverly, Ashford & Simpson, Third World) August 14, 1982 Superdome, New Orleans, LA (supported by Quincy Jones with Patti Austin & James Ingram, Maze with Frankie Beverly, Kool & The Gang, Ashford & Simpson) August 30, 1982 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI (1982 Michigan State Fair) September 2, 1982 Exhibition Stadium, Toronto, ON November 5, 1982 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN November 14, 1982 Aloha Stadium, Honolulu, HI 1983 March 25, 1983 Pasadena Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA (Motown 25) September 1, 1983 Molson C.N.E. Grandstand, Toronto, ON September 2, 1983 Forum, Montreal, QC September 1983 Resorts International Superstar Theater, Atlantic City, NJ (week long engagement) October 13-16, 1983 Opera House, Boston, MA October 18-23, 1983 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY November 2-4, 1983 Sunrise Musical Theatre, Sunrise, FL November 28-29, 1983 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA December 14, 1983 Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA 1984 April 12-15, 1984 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI June 2, 1984 Stade de Schaerbeek Stadion, Brussels, BEL June 4-5, 1984 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA June 10, 1984 Freilichtbuhne Loreley, St. Goarshausen, GER June 20-22, 1984 NEC, Birmingham, ENG June 24, 1984 Vetch Field, Swansea, WAL June 27, 1984 Brighton Centre, Brighton, ENG June 29-30, 1984 Earls Court, London, ENG (2 shows on the 30th) July 3, 1984 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA July 7-8, 1984 Wembley Arena, London, ENG July 12, 1984 Le Stade Coubertin, Cannes, FRA July 27, 1984 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER August 17, 1984 Estádio do Restelo, Lisbon, POR August 22, 1984 Plaza de Toros Monumental, Barcelona, SPA September 7, 1984 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER September 11, 1984 Halle Tony Garnier, Lyon, FRA 1985 October 29, 1985 Yoyogi Stadium, Shibuya, JPN November 3, 1985 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN 1986 June 17, 1986 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA June 18, 1986 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR June 21, 1986 Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA June 27-28, 1986 The Forum, Inglewood, CA June 30, 1986 ASU Activity Center, Tempe, AZ July 3, 1986 The Summit, Houston, TX July 12, 1986 Frank Erwin Center, Austin, TX July 19, 1986 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO July 24, 1986 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI July 27, 1986 Rosemont Horizon, Chicago, IL August 2, 1986 Wendler Arena, Saginaw, MI August 3, 1986 Centennial Hall, Toledo, OH August 8, 1986 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA August 10, 1986 Capital Centre, Landover, MD August 15, 1986 Civic Center, Hartford, CT August 16-17, 1986 The Centrum, Worcester, MA August 24, 1986 Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL August 28, 1986 The Cajundome, Lafayette, LA August 30, 1986 Birmingham–Jefferson Civic Center, Birmingham, AL September 6, 1986 Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA September 12, 1986 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH September 13, 1986 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY September 19, 1986 Onondaga War Memorial, Syracuse, NY September 26, 1986 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY October 1, 1986 Buffalo Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY October 3, 1986 Civic Center, Providence, RO October 10, 1986 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON October 15, 1986 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB October 18, 1986 Olympic Saddledome, Calgary, AB October 22, 1986 Beasley Coliseum, Pullman, WA October 26, 1986 ARCO Arena, Sacramento, CA November 2, 1986 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO 1987 May 19-21, 1987 NEC, Birmingham, ENG (cancelled) May 23-26 & 28-31, 1987 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (cancelled, rescheduled to September) September 3-6, 1987 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (rescheduled from May) September 28, 1987 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER October 12, 1987 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER October 13, 1987 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER November 12, 1987 Athletic Park, Wellington, NZ November 14, 1987 Mount Smart Stadium, Auckland, NZ November 25-26, 1987 Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS November 29, 1987 Bruce Indoor Stadium, Canberra, AUS 1988 March 1, 1988 Anatole Hotel, Dallas, TX March 3, 1988 Mistral - Loews Anatole Hotel, Dallas, TX April 23, 1988 Yokohama Stadium, Yokohama, JPN June 11, 1988 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (Nelson Mandela 70th Birthday Tribute) June 30, 1988 Marcus Amphitheatre, Milwaukee, WI (SummerFest) July 23, 1988 Bally's Grand Hotel and Casino, Atlantic City, NJ July 24-25, 1988 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ July 29, 1988 Riverfront Stadium, Cincinnati, OH August 21, 1988 The Common, Boston, MA August 23, 25-28 & 31-September 1, 1988 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY October 22, 1988 The Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, CA November 15-16 & 18-20, 1988 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA November 28, 1988 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA December 5-7, 1988 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI 1989 March 5, 1989 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA April 7, 1989 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA April 7-8, 1989 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA April 12, 1989 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER April 26, 1989 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER April 27, 1989 Eisstadion, Mannheim, GER April 30, 1989 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED May 2, 1989 Valbyhallen, Copenhagen, DEN May 9, 1989 SECC, Glasgow, SCOT May 11-14 & 17-19, Wembley Arena, London, ENG May 22, 1989 Edinburgh Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT May 24-25, 1989 Birmingham International Arena, Birmingham, ENG May 27, 1989 Stadion X-lecia, Warsaw, POL May 29, 1989 Sparta Praha Stadion, Prague, CZR May 30, 1989 Štadion TJ Slovan, Bratislava, SLK June 1, 1989 Athens, GRE June 24, 1989 Palazzetto dello Sport, Saint-Vincent, ITY (La grande festa dell'estate 1989) June 29, 1989 PalaTrussardi, Milan, ITY July 13, 1989 Wembley Arena, London, ENG November 13, 1989 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA